


what can you do when you live in a shoe and you aint got no soul?

by bookworm116



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm116/pseuds/bookworm116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ed edd n eddy grow up, and now they have something to deal with that they never thought they could experience… kids!<br/>bad things happen, good things happen, weird things-ED!-there're there too!<br/>a romance or two, and enemies reunited, how will this trio ever survive?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> okaaay.  
> so, feel free to criticize, i like criticism as long as it's constructive.  
> i know i'm horrible at writing, you don't need to tell me that.  
> so this story i'm going to try and capitalize EVERYTHING that should be capitalized.  
> enjoy or hate, your choice!

                                                 

Marshal stared at the ceiling.

He knew it was before 6:30, or Quentin would be up, telling him to do homework.

At 7:00 his dad, Eddy, woke up and Marshal always heard him cursing about how women always use the hot water out of the shower.

It was after 5:30, because the sun was up.

Marshal considered hanging down from the side of the bunk bed and making an ugly face right before Quentin's alarm went off… but that would just earn him a lecture from Quentin and a slap on the bottom from his dad.

Marshal sighed and stepped cautiously down the ladder. He was careful not to wake Quentin.

Quentin, in the lower bunk, snored on. He was Marshal's identical twin, but looking identical was far from  _being_ identical.

Quentin ate oatmeal for breakfast.

Marshal had sugar cookie frosty rainbow flakes.

Quentin believed in getting good grades.

Marshal believed in flushing his terrible grades down the toilet before his mom could see them and make a fuss.

Marshal slipped out of the room and snuck downstairs for a look at the clock.

6:25.

Oh. Well, he was right.

It was a monday, so after school dad would have Uncle Ed and Uncle D over to watch football.

And that would mean they would bring their kids.

Which meant he would see Juliet, 

and he really didn't want to see Juliet.

But Marshal guessed he would have to.

           ______________________________________________________________________________________________________

                                                           juliet's p.o.v

 

I was up with the sun.

I always am.

I like to get up early so I can document my dreams in my dream diary.

I always have very interesting and weird dreams, like last night.

 

_It_ _was cold, and the wind hit my face with a bitter sting that I chose to ignore._

_The_ _palace, it was so far away, and yet it seemed so near just a second ago._

_I_ _hear a voice calling my name._

_It_ _is my brother._

_he calls for me from the highest tower_ _…_

_But_ _I am frozen in the ice._

_I_ _cannot answer him._

_I_ _cannot answer his call for help._

_i am frozen._

 

Spooky, right?

I always have those kinds of dreams, about my brother.

He's very special.

Well, he's not  _special,_ but he's dear to me.

All the other kids my age think it's so weird I care for my little brother the way I do.

Maybe it's because I know I love him, and the other girls just think their little brother's are very annoying.

I sigh and roll over.

I don't really feel like getting up today.

Maybe it's because we're going over to marshal's house today.

UGH.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Juliet and marshal didn't always get along.

No, that's not the right sentence.

Juliet and marshal almost never got along.

Maybe because they were total opposites.

it started way back before any of them could remember, with Juliet saying something like;

"daddy tol' me dat 2+2 is 4, SO THERE."

and Marshal would reply with something like;

"Huh UH, cuz if you have 2 that's 2 ones so you carry the 1 and you get 5, MISS SMARTY-NOT-SO-PANTY-PANTS!"

Most of their arguments were pretty pointless, and not a whole lot of them made any sense, especially on Marshal's side.

But they didn't tolerate each other, and that was that.

It didn't help that their dad's were the best of friends.

In first grade, Juliet would be the one the teacher would call on, and she always got every answer correct.

This infuriated marshal.

Juliet got straight A's.

Marshal rarely got a C.

He got F's, F minuses, and occasionally a D.

This made marshal even more furious, and one day, he snapped.

"HEY! Juliet!" he yelled across the hall when they were the only ones there.

She was getting a drink of water and she turned with a bored expression.

"Yeah, were you talking to me?!"

"WHO ELSE IS NAMED JULIET IN THIS WHOLE STINKING SCHOOL?!" he screamed, even though there was nobody in the hall and even if he had whispered she still would have heard him.

"I dunno," she said casually. "I don't memorize the school yearbook, do you?"

That was just like her. Smart and snappy with a good tone of sarcasm.

"NO, only nerds memorize stuff like that!" he yelled back. He had no idea why he was screaming. She was able to push his buttons just right.

"I would've thought YOU did stuff like that, miss bossy know it all!" well, at least his insults were getting better.

"Only nerds get good grades, moron. I want to get good grades so I can get into a good college!"

"We weren't even TALKING about grades!"

"Oh, sorRY! I was just saying you don't get good grades!"

"I don't get good grade's cause SCHOOL IS STUPID!"

"It is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

This screaming match went on until a teacher came out and told them to get to class.

And this was the kind of thing that happened almost everyday, now.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Quentin had a morning routine.

Everybody in his entire family said that made him like uncle dee, but quentin couldn't see any similarity's beyond that. Besides that he was always trying to stop marshal's brash behavior. Or that he liked neat things. Or that he was into science. Other than that, really, there were no similarities.

Quentin had to go through the same routine every morning or else things would go wrong.

Eddy had freaked out when Double D tried to give quentin a labeler for his birthday.

Eddy had returned the gift immediately and said he didn't want his son turning into a miniature Double D.

But it seemed like that was happening anyway, and no one could do a thing about it.

Step one of the morning routine:

Set your alarm for the next day. Be sure tomorrow isn't saturday or sunday before setting the alarm for 6:30.

step 2:

change into daily attire; which consists of a tannish whitish tee shirt with a purple q on it, light blue pants, black shoes, and red leggings just like his uncles. of course, Ed and Double D weren't really his biological uncles, but Eddy treated them like family and they treated him the same. besides, their REAL uncle, Eddy had said, was dangerous and he wasn't letting Quentin or Marshal anywhere near him.

3:

Comb out your hair so it looks presentable. Marshal always looked hideous because he hadn't brushed his hair in months.

4:

Eat a well balanced breakfast with essential vitamins to start the day.

5:

avoid Marshal's prank of the day

6: pack lunch and backpack

and 7:

Board the bus, letter S.

Marshal's schedule went something like this:

Eat food, get dressed, (red shirt, with m marked on it, light but pants, red shoes, white socks) prank somebody, board bus.

Today when Quentin stepped out of bed he knew immediately Marshal wasn't in bed because Marshal didn't put his pajama's in the dirty laundry pile.

He sighed and braced himself for a prank.

It happened when he poured the milk out of its carton, it was green.

the first time this happened, quentin had retched and thrown the carton away, this time he simply glared at the milk and said;

"Food coloring, you've really outdone yourself."

Marshal's hopeful glance shattered and now looked like a sad puppy who was kicked out on the streets.

Quentin rolled his eyes. If he gave any sort of reaction, it would encourage Marshal.

To marshal, everyday was April Fool's Day, which was bad, because today in the lunchroom they were serving pie.


	2. pie is tasty!

"FOOOD FIGHT!"

never, never, never NEVER even utter those words in a crowded cafeteria full of kids looking forwards to recess.

but it was yelled, and there was a food fight, but we'll get to that later.

first let's see what happened that morning, on the bus.

_______________________________________________________________

Quentin was used to getting teased, tormented, bullied.

he was one of the smart kids. a nerd, of sorts.

so he really didn't care that his backpack was getting thrown around the school bus.

except for the fact that his math homework, E.L.A. homework, and science fair project were all in there.

Quentin kept telling himself to keep calm and ignore the people trashing his backpack.

but when he saw it being dribbled on the bus floor like a basketball, he knew his science project had no chance.

"hey, STOP!" he yelled, and tried to grab the backpack away from the kids who were throwing it around.

the kids laughed.

"i mean it!"

more laughter.

"i'll tell the principal!"

that was a very stupid thing to say.

because now the older kids were mad.

"what did you say, dork?" one of them asked loudly.

"i said leave me and my backpack alone or i'll call authorities. you'll leave me no choice."

quentin had just stood up to a bully, not that anyone was surprised.

quentin was smart in some ways, but not very… socially smart.

so now he had a guy bent on revenge following him around for the rest of the day and possibly longer.

and marshal saw all this happen.

and he had the perfect plan…..

but it would have to wait until lunch to work.

so he waited.

but first he had a stop to make on his way to homeroom.

"hey you, dork." marshal was sure that would get the kid's attention. and it did.

it was the same guy from the bus, the guy who had stolen quentin's backpack.

he had flaming red hair and a huge chin.

he wore a red turtleneck and green shorts.

"who're you calling DORK, dork?"

"i said c'mere."

"aint you the kid who threatened to squeal to a teacher?"

"nope, that's my twin brother."

"right."

"i'm not kidding! i'm marshal, howdydoo. my bro's quentin. we're identical twins."

"and i'm max. what do ya want from me?"

"i heard you were looking to get even."


	3. hello, revenge!

"so, what's it to ya?" max, the big red haired guy snarled.

marshal grinned.

"i have a way to get even.."

max scowled and stomped off.

"i can pound the twerp myself. get lost, twin."

marshal rolled his eyes and went to talk to his brother. quentin.

he was in the library. 

talking to juliet.

marshal ran over to him, puffing.

"hey, man!! what the heck??!"

juliet rolled her eyes and said, "bye, quentin. guess i have to talk to you later, the prank master has arrived…"

marshal skidded to a stop and banged into a pile of books.

"what were you doing, quentin?! somebody could have seen you and thought you were ME talking to juliet in a civilized manner!!!"

quentin looked up from his book.

"oh, excuse me for helping someone with homework."

marshal hastily picked the books up off the floor and shoved them back onto the shelves.

"you know that big kid who stole your backpack on the bus? he wants to get even and he's gonna beat you up during lunch!"

"and i suppose YOU have a plan to stop him?"

"yeah, but- i need your science project."

quentin frowned and reached into his bag.

"not a scratch, got it?"

"got it. thanks, bro!" marshal ran off again.

quentin rolled his eyes and went back to reading his book.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

quentin's science project was a catapult with beads in it, representing how far you could catapult beads of different weights. when you got heavier and heavier, they flew farther and farther. but when you go too heavy, then just flopped onto the floor. marshal threw the beads out the window of the school while his teacher was yammering about something less than interesting to marshal. 

he slipped the catapult into his bag.

now, for lunch.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

marshal went up to the lunch lady to get a slice of pie. he took it nonchalantly, but when nobody was looking he slipped it under the table. he purposely sat in the seat directly behind max.

when quentin entered the cafeteria, marshal frantically waved his hands.

"YO, QUENTIN! COME SIT WITH ME!! I SAVED YOU A SEAT RIGHT HERE AND IT'S ALL NICE AND WARM FOR YOU! C'MON, BRO! MY BUDDY, MY PAL, MY FRIEND, WHY NOT REST YOUR-" now every single person in the cafeteria knew quentin would sit there.

quentin hurried to sit down, muttering, "do you have to call attention to yourself everywhere?!" marshal grinned and got the science project out of his bag.

"so, how's this work again?" 

quentin happily explained for him, telling him how right angles and blah blah blah worked… marshal got out his piece of pie.

"let's test it!" he screeched in what he thought sounded like quentin's voice. it wasn't too hard to imitate, they both sounded exactly the same.

he put the pie on the catapult and before anybody knew what was going on, he fired it over his shoulder.

right. onto. max's. head.

max spluttered and whipped around, yelling, "WHO THREW THAT?!" but he really didn't have to ask, as marshal pointed to quentin and immediately zipped away.

before max could reach quentin's throat, marshal yelled in his loudest voice: 

" **FOOD FIGHT!!"**

the result was pie everywhere.

marshal grinned as a piece of pie hit the wall behind him.

_prank of the day?_

_oh yeah, baby._


	4. reunion

"MARSHAL! come on, the car's running!" Nazz, his mother called up the stairs. she had kind of turned to eddy back in grade school when she realized kevin was a jerk and he didn't deserve her. the two dated through highschool and college and then married the spring after. 

quentin, already in the car, smirked at his brother's face.

marshal REALLY hated juliet.

nazz got into the front seat and started talking to eddy.

"so double d told me THEY'RE gonna be there. and...."

"oh god not them."

marshal stopped being pouty for a second.

"who?"

"just... um... double d's wife's sisters. ugh."

"well, double d also told me ed was invited so that's good."

"and if ed is invited..."

"so is sarah."

marshal didn't bother listening to the conversation. it was boring, adult talk and he was grounded except for tonight when he would get to meet the devil herself again. 

the car pulled up and double d came out, his second born child trailing behind him.

marshal didn't mind toby as much but juliet? please.

quentin went up to double d and thanked him for inviting them.

double d grinned at him.

marshal stuck out his tongue.

"look eddy they're just like us."

"screw you sockhead."

juliet came down the steps.

"oh, great. you're here."

marshal glared at her.

"NYAH."

pretty soon everybody was pulling up and suddenly ed stepped out of a car.

"DOUBLE D! EDDY!" he screamed.

"I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU FOR SO LOOOOONG!" he wrapped them in a bear hug.

marie stepped out too, shocking edd and eddy.

"marie?! and ED?!"

marie grinned at them.

"apparently we both really like animation. we got accepted to the college for arts, and... y'know. ed's smarter than he looks."

edd and eddy just nodded, still really stunned.

ed jumped around.

"FAMILY REUNION! HOORAY!"

a little girl stepped down from the backseat of marie and ed's car.

she smiled shyly at all the kids.

"who's that?"

toby had a big grin on his face.

"hi! i'm cathy. who are you guys? my daddy is the one in the green jacket who is yelling, 'party at double d's house' and jumping around."

shy? did i say shy? i meant TALKATIVE.

cathy immidiately took marshal's arm and led him inside.

"i'm soooo excited for today! i guess you're my cousins? i've never met you before! this is so cool!"

juliet smiled for the first time that evening.

"sure, cathy."

the adults above them, chattering on about the colleges they went to, paid no attention to the kids.

"wanna sneak out?"


End file.
